Yo, Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me
by MissGeeky
Summary: What if Tia Dalma (A.K.A Calypso) had a daughter, well... adopted daughter. Really a mermaid, go on a adventure with this feisty red-head, and see how the story is affected by her. Does Will still end up with Elizabeth? Or will they part ways, each choosing a different partner? Find out in 'Yo, Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me.' Set in 'Dead Man's Chest.' Please read and review :-) :-)
**Hey, yet another story! I just wanted to thank you for all your supportive comments on my situation, and why I might not always be able to update. Your comments have really helped me, and I am soo thankful to have such fantastic readers. I am going to carry on writing, using it as a way to control my emotions, so sorry if some stories have a particular emotion in it. If you want to know what is going on in my life, and I warn you it isn't the best, then read 'Returning What Is Lost' chapter 5, and that will explain everything going on.**

 **This is a Pirates of the Caribbean OC story, with my OC being Amelia Dalma, Tia Dalma's (Calypso's) adopted daughter. Amelia has lived with her for 20 years, not knowing her parents. She is also a mermaid, though has control over when she has legs or a tail.**

 **The facts in this may not be completely right, but please go with it, and don't get too hungover on it not making the most sense**

 **Yo, Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me**

Amelia's P.O.V

"Amelia, would you go and fill this jar with dirt?" Tia Dalma asks me, holding out

I raised my eyebrows at this strange request, though I followed it though without much thought. I was used to this odd behaver from her a long time ago.

Let me explain myself. My name is Amelia Dalma, adopted daughter of Tia Dalma. This may surprise some of you, thinking about what kind of person Tia is, but she is fine once you get used to her 'different' ways. She has looked after me for 20 years, adopting me just after she broke apart from Jack Sparrow. I don't know the full story, though I believe they were once in love by the look on Tia's face.

I stepped outside, going down to the side of the river, using my hands to scoop the dirt and put it in the jar, the whole time thinking about what this could be searched for. My red hair flowed in the wind, and my green eyes darted around my surroundings, as if looking for someone sneaking up on me. 20 years with Tia Dalma had taught me that you are not always safe. I stood up, having finished filling it, and clipped on the lid. I brushed off the dirt on the knees of my trousers and started making my way back to the shack, but stopped hearing voices.

"My dear, could you come up please." Could be heard, my mother's accent filling the air around me. I smiled at the sound, then called up "I'm coming."

I walk up to the door, but stop again, hearing mother say "There is someone you may want to meet." I took this as my que to enter. Though when I did, I found myself looking upon my mother, a man with lots of dreadlocks and eyeliner and a man with a boyish look to him, with other… crew members I am guessing, trying to blend into the background. What on earth…

3rd person P.O.V

Jack Sparrow walked into Tia's shack, closely followed by Will Turner and the rest of the crew. Tia stood up from where she was sitting down.

"Jack Sparrow." She said, drawing out the words. "Tia Dalma." He replied, a slight smirk on his face. He strides over, nearly knocking his head on a jar of rocks hanging from the ceiling.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She said. She turns slightly, spotting Will and walked towards him. "You… you have a touch of destiny about you. William Turner."

Will looked shocked. "You know me?"

She answered, leaning in a bit "You want to know me?"

Jack runs over, looking worried but jealous. "There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." He leaded Tia away, scowling at Will. "I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped." She walked over to the door and called out "My dear, could you come up please." A feminine voice could be heard answering "I'm coming." Everyone but Tia looked around in slight confusion.

Tia said "There is someone you may want to meet." As if on que, a lady walked in. She was wearing trousers, and a shirt tucked in the trousers, both fitting her well. She had long, flaming red hair, reaching her waist. Her cool green eyes darted around the room, and freckles lightly dusted her nose and cheeks. She was holding a full jar, which she put on one of the shelves.

Amelia's P.O.V

Mother got up and walked to me, putting one of her arms across my shoulders slightly, pushing me into the rom a bit more. "This is Amelia, my daughter." she introduced. Shock was written upon their faces. I smiled slightly, trying to be nice. "Amelia, this is Jack Sparrow, and William Turner."

Jack recovered from his shock and came to stand in front of me. "Nice to meet you lass, and its Captain Jack Sparrow" He said. "A pleasure." I said, a smile on my face at finally meeting the man my Mother had talked about on occasions. "And Captain of what… if I may ask."

Jack stayed silent for a moment. "It's… complicated." He finally offered. I took that for now, seeing that I would properly get my answers in a bit. I turned to the other man in the room. "Will Turner." He greeted, holding his hand out. I shook it, before returning my hand to my side.

"Soo…" I started. "You were talking about help?"


End file.
